


You're the One That I Want

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, ernst is the new nerdy kid, hanschen leads the bi greaser gang, they luv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: After letting out a soft groan of pain, he heard a voice standing above him mutter. “Oh shit…” Ernst rolled over onto his back in the now almost empty hallway to see a blur of black, white, and golden yellow. The voice was a boy’s, deep and slow and concentrated. “Oh your glasses broke.”“Yeah, what’s the big idea!” Ernst gasped as he sat up, dusting off his light yellow sweater. “Geez….You’re gonna make me late to class now.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh no it’s completely different,” Ernst explained as he walked down the halls of the main building. He looked over at the shorter boy who had given him the tour around yesterday and decided to meet him at the entrance of the school today. “But I mean….yesterday wasn’t all that bad so I think it’ll be fine.”

 

Moritz nodded, snapping the large pink bubble he had blown. “I get it, Ernie. Must be rough moving to a new school.”

 

“Well, at least everyone else is starting off a new school year too!” Ernst cooed before taking a quick right turn and  opening up his bright blue locker. “I actually really like my classes. Mrs. Johnson is really funn-”

 

The sharp sound of a locker a few feet away slamming closed collected both boys attention. They looked over their shoulders to see, from across the hall, two boys grappling at each other and laughing loudly. A boy with a shock of bright blond hair had another boy in a headlock, tugging and ruffling the boy’s well groomed, put together brunette hair. They both yelled and hooted as many students looked on. 

 

“Oh my gosh!” Ernst cried out, eyes glued to the two teenagers. “Is anyone gonna stop them.”

 

“Oh don’t bother!” The short haired girl standing next to  them sighed. Ernst looked over his shoulder to see the slim, pale girl with a head of pretty red curls.  “They’re like this every day. No need to get too worked up.”

 

The blond boy tossed the brunette aside, his hair sticking out at all angles now. He laughed and laughed, fixing his own immaculate hair and the collar to his leather jacket. The other boy stumbled to his feet and tried to fix himself as the hall started to move around them again and things went back to normal. Ernst didn’t take his eyes off of them, specifically the tiny smirk on the blond boys face as he took of running down the hall with the other chasing after him. They disappeared around the corner, almost knocking over some kids hanging up a Chess Club poster as they moved. 

 

“I’m Ilse,” The girl’s voice and outreached hand shook Ernst from his thoughts on the boy and tugged him back to the real world. 

 

“Oh...yeah….I’m uh…Ernst…”

 

“You’re new right?” Ilse asked, shaking Ernst’s hand with a raised, perfectly sculpted eyebrow. When Ernst replied with a timid nod, she went on. “The best of luck to yeah. This place is a  living hell. Don’t let any of it get to you.”

 

Ernst simply nodded again, eyes moving to where he last saw the two boys booking down the hall. “So uh...who was that?”

 

“I just told you that. But you were too busy drooling over ‘em,” Ilse chuckled before nodding. “But I’ll repeat myself, they’re Melchior Gabor and Hanschen Rilow.”

 

“Which one’s which?”

 

“Melchi is the hot on and Hanschen is the blond.” Ernst nodded to himself as Ilse continued on and the three began to walk down the hall once more. “They’re trash, Ernst. They slum around town with their loud friends in their hot cars and act like they can get any girl they want.”

 

Moritz scoffed, “And they very well could.”

 

Ilse laughed to herself, tossing her thin jacket over her shoulder. Only a moment later, the bell rang and most of the people in the halls began to skitter in and out and around to get to their classes. “Oh, I gotta go to Physics. See you both around!” 

 

As Ilse slinked away, confidence exuding from her as she moved. After Moritz reminded Ernst in which direction the art classroom was, he also ushered away down to English. 

 

Ernst’s only problem at his old school was he was chronically late almost every morning. He desperately wanted to change it by charging down the hall as fast as possible without looking like a freak.

 

That was when he rounded the corner and found himself falling straight on his face after tripping over something in the way. 

 

As he hit the ground he felt the thin metal holding together his glasses break and felt his morning become ruined. His arm hurt like a bitch, caught underneath him as well as his chest which was now pressed to the hard, cold floor. 

 

After letting out a soft groan of pain, he heard a voice standing above him mutter. “Oh shit…” Ernst rolled over onto his back in the now almost empty hallway to see a blur of black, white, and golden yellow. The voice was a boy’s, deep and slow and concentrated. “Oh your glasses broke.”

 

“Yeah, what’s the big idea!” Ernst gasped as he sat up, dusting off his light yellow sweater. “Geez….You’re gonna make me late to class now.”

 

Suddenly, an extended hand entered Ernst’s focused view. “Oh, God, man. I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you would fall.”

 

Ernst took the strange hand and felt himself be pulled but with ease by the other boy. “Well what did you think would happen?” 

 

Now that the boy was closer, (and a few inches shorter than him) Ernst could now see it was Hanschen, the boy Ilse told him about. He wondered why he had stopped chasing his friend to wait around the corner for someone to trip.  And he was successful, that was obvious as Hanschen picked up a piece of snapped wire with a shattered glass lens.

 

“Oh….whoa….it’s really broken…” Hanschen muttered under his breath before looking up a Ernst, who glared back at him. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Ernst took the cracked glass and stuffed it into the pocket of his pants. “Thanks a lot,” He sighed as he rushed away, the last bell going off as he went.

 

\---

 

Upbeat, swaying, rock music played as Hanschen entered, properly flanked on either side by Melchi, Otto, and Georg. All of which laughed and joked to one another. Instead of joining their jokes, he looked around the cramped diner with the sort of light blue aura. The sun had already gone down so the room was lit by neon and fluorescent light. People, mostly teenagers, grouped around tables and booths. 

 

“Whaddya looking at, Hansi?” Otto snickered, trying to track Hanschen’s icy gaze. It lead him to a corner booth with a group of teens sitting around and enjoying shakes. They wore pastel sweaters and skirts, smiling to one another, probably talking over their week and sharing a basket of fries. “Who are they?”

 

Hanschen shrugged, his eyes locked on the brunette boy with taped together glasses and sipping his strawberry shake. “No one.”

 

“Oh look, Max is already here!” Melchior cut in before Otto could ask more. He pointed to the ginger boy sitting at a table with a handful of girls already around him. He took the lead on going to the table, shouting a greeting out to Max who smirked back.  They left Hanschen standing in the entrance, cold blue eyes trailing around the room and always landing on the corner booth. 

 

There was a sort of shine in the boy’s green eyes. Something that read joy and carefree and made Hanschen’s heart feel like it was beating ten times faster. He laughed at something Ilse Neumann, who sat across from him, and the light, happy noise floated through the air. 

 

Before he knew it, Hanschen was walking over to the booth, causing the conversation there to die out as all of them looked up at the blond boy. Ernst, who sat on the end of the vinyl seat took a final long sip of his shake and looked up from over the top of his glasses. “Oh,” He broke the silence with a sigh. “Can we help you?”

 

Hanschen looked over the small group of people he sorta knew. None of them seemed to be in the same social circle as Hanschen. Moritz Stiefel he recognized from lighting his hair on fire in freshman biology. Ilse he recognized from seeing her and her girl gang roam the drive-in. The other two, Martha and Wendla, were both part of her little pack. And they all seemed to half know Hanschen in the same way. So they didn’t speak. 

 

But Ernst did.

 

“Nah, no one can, pal,” Hanschen replied with a sneer. Everyone at the table seemed unphased, except Ernst. He stared up at Hanschen in shock. This boy smirking down at him was nothing like the boy who was fumbling with his glasses a few days ago. “You free for a minute?”

 

Ernst looked over his shoulder to Moritz, who looked like he was about to open his mouth and tell Hanschen to fuck himself. Before he could, Ernst stood. “I guess.”

 

The shorter boy nodded, leading the other across the diner and out into the parking lot as Ernst cast a sad look over to his friends and Hanschen’s friends called to him asking why he’s leaving.

 

The parking lot was empty besides a few kids sitting in their car smoking a joint and two girls gossiping about them about four cars away. The night was warm, September breeze flowing through Ernst’s gentle waves. Hanschen decided to stop a few feet from the door and pull a cigarette from the inside pocket of his well fitting black leather jacket. 

 

His silent companion looked on as Hanschen searched his pockets desperately for a lighter he seemed to misplace. For a moment, he looked over to Ernst with the stick of nicotine still between his teeth. “Hey, you got a light?” There was a second pause before he answered the question for himself. “Oh, no, of course you don’t.”

 

Ernst scoffed. “Who says I don’t?”

 

“Do you?” Hanschen said with a raised eyebrow before Ernst shook his head in a defeated way. “That’s what I thought….” The blond rolled his eyes and searched his pockets a bit longer before giving up and keeping the unlit cigarette in his, mouth. “Anyway, I don’t think I ever caught your name.”

 

“Ernst Robel, I’m new,” He spoke, still surprised at the drastic difference from the flustered and stressed boy he sort of met  in the hallway.

 

“Again, that’s what I thought,” As he spoke, he held out a hand to Ernst. “I’m Hanschen by the way-”

 

Ernst chuckled, sticking his hand out to push Hanschen’s aside. He noticed the light purple bruises on his knuckles. “I know who you are. You were running around the halls on Tuesday and knocked over the lower field parking lot with your car this morning. Besides every other girl has a crush on you or your friends.”

 

“Or boy,” Hanschen added with a chuckle. When Ernst looked at him to tell if he was joking, he just shrugged. It was as if Hanschen expected Ernst to be shocked or offended. But instead, Ernst shoved his hand into his front pocket, eyes case to the ground, and pulled out a slim silver zippo lighter. 

 

“My big brother smokes. Here.”

 

Hanschen took the lighter, snapping the fire to life for a few moments before taking a long drag of the cigarette. “Thanks, Ernie.”

 

Ernst’s eyes sprung back to life, skirting from the cigarette between his fingers to his big, cold eyes. His bright pink lips were twisted up into an almost permanent grin. “What did you just uh….” He nervously pushed his glasses higher onto his nose. “What did you just call me?”

 

“Ernie,” He replied happily and began to saunter to his Cadillac. “Care to go for a joyride?”

 

Ernst stopped in front of the parking space as Hanschen wandered to the driver’s side. “Won’t your uh...friends be confused.”

 

“They all saw us leave together and they all know I think you’re pretty good lookin’ so….” 

 

Ernst was almost taken aback. He stared at Hanschen in opened mouth shock as the blond wandered to the passenger side and opened the door for Ernst. “It’s okay,” He purred slowly and gestured to into the seat that looked very promising to Ernst. “I promise I don’t kiss on a first date,” Ernst took a sigh and stepped closer to the car before Hanschen continued under his breath. “Unless you ask…”

 

“Are you gonna break my glasses ever more?” Ernst asked and looked at Hanschen’s pale pink blush through a half-tape obscured gaze. 

 

“Jesus, you’re never gonna let that go!” The shorter boy smiled, almost looking like the flustered boy Ernst met in the hallway. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ernst had kept the piece of lined paper in his pocket all day. Ever since Hanschen passed it to him in English in the middle of them watching a horrendous video of Macbeth. All it read was a simple:

 

‘Come to the drive-in tonight. You can find me in the very back. Look at me and smile if you’ll be there.’

 

Ernst looked over his shoulder to the blond boy sitting in the back corner of the class, lazily placing his feet on the empty desk next to him with eyes locked on Ernst. The brunette boy smiled back gently, eyes shining before he saw Hanschen smile back and turned back to the wheeled in television. 

 

The whole rest of the day, Ernst’s stomach was in butterflies. When he saw Hanschen and his friends around the campus, he would see all of his cool friends nudging at Hanschen and pointing at Ernst. And judging by the blush on Hanschen’s pale cheeks,  they were saying good things. And they all knew what he had promised Ernst.

 

Sneaking out wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be though. All he did was tell his father, as he often would, that he was going upstairs to study. His father shrugged, not questioning why Ernst had pegged his jeans and made sure his normally unruly hair was well parted and much more styled than previously.

 

Now he just had hop out of his window, which was possibly the hardest thing to do besides get over the stress. But after he realized he can jump from his window onto the awning of his back porch then scramble down to the ground from there. 

 

Truly, it was a thrill. He hopped a couple fences, letting his heart race as he left his sprinted across the small park he lived behind and  from there to the backroad Ilse promised she would pick him up on. 

 

And ten minutes later, he was there. Of course, in a car with three other girls and Moritz sitting in Wendla’s lap, who then sprinted to the trunk before they got to the front gate. 

 

As soon as they were in and the movie was about to start, Ernst hopped out of the car began to roam the lot. There were lots of smiling kids wandering around. A few couples were already shamelessly making out. He ran into Georg, who pointed out how red his lips looked, making Ernst really aware at how maybe the tiny tube of lipstick he stole from Martha’s backpack when she was looking for a library book was a bit more obvious than he assumed. 

 

Melchior shoved Georg a bit, scoffing before looking over the back of his seat at Ernst and staring him up and down.

 

“You look fine, Ernst. And Hanschen’s in his car by the back exit. And if anything gets too crazy I WILL ask for stories so….” He smirked and got back to actually watching the film while Georg carved away on Melchior’s dashboard with his switchblade. 

 

Ernst continued his slow walk to the back of the lot and saw the dark blue cadillac he remembered being driven around in on their first ‘date’. Go grab some fries at McDonalds and drive around town until they got to a look at where most couples go to make out and they sat and talked for hours. 

 

Finally, Ernst walked to the passenger side door, seeing now that the top was still up and Hanschen was inside with nervous hands on the steering wheel. He was staring straight ahead at the screen but not focussing on what was going on. Ernst rapidly knocked on the window nervously. He saw  Hanschen jump a bit and turn to see Ernst. As soon as he did, a soft smile spread on his face and he leaned over to unlock the door.

 

“Hi there,” He exhaled as Ernst slid into the leather seat. The whole front seat was a bench seat so he sat a bit closer than a single passenger normally would. “I missed you.”

 

Ernst closed the door, hearing his companion breath a sigh of relief and lean back a bit, “Hey there, Hanschen. How are you?”

 

“Good, good….Yeah….” Hanschen cleared his throat anxiously.  He looked from Ernst’s face to his hands, still clutching to the steering wheel. “Uhh...Who are you here with?”  

 

Ernst looked at the screen for a moment, seeing a blurry beginning of a horror movie before seeing Hanschen panickedly pushing back his hair. He seemed so much different than before. He never seemed anxious and awkward around Ernst before. But here they were now, nervous as all hell with clammy palms and unreasonably quick beating hearts.  “I came with Ilse but I’m uh….I’m here with you.”

 

Hanschen nodded, smiling and turning briskly to look at Ernst. Ernst felt the cold eyes glance over him. His face, his neck, his hair, his clothes. “That’s uh….That’s sweet….” He whispered. “You look really uh….good tonight actually….”

 

“You always look good, Hanschen,” Assured Ernst as he attempted to act nonchalant. But he still couldn’t help but giggle at Hanschen’s flustered gaze. “So well….what did you want?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you….”

 

Ernst chuckled, shifted a bit closer, “About what, Hans-”

 

Before the last bit of his name could escape Ernst’s lips, Hanschen was on top of them. Kissing them to be specific. And he was doing a bang up job at it.

 

Ernst barely believed it while it was happening. But this was his first kiss. Ever. And it was by Hanschen Mother-Fucking Rilow. Who was touching his cheek gently and, with the other hand, clinging to the side of his sweater.  He felt himself get pulled into the kiss by Hanschen. It was needy and hysterical and fervent and messy and desperate. 

 

But still, as Ernst moved his hand up to knit in Hanschen’s hair, his heart raced and he noticed the kiss was still somehow innocent. It felt like every single moment of his life had come to this, with Hanschen kissing the life out of him.

 

And then, it was over. They separated slowly, eyes still fluttering between open and closed. Their breathing was heavy and chest shuttering. Hanschen’s eyes were hooded, full of craving and absolute bliss. Hanschen was smiling like this was the best day of his life. 

 

“Wow….” Hanschen muttered, slowly pushing a strand of Ernst’s now messed up hair behind his ear. He noticed that his still taped together glasses were slightly askew on his button nose. And he couldn’t possibly be more enraptured by Ernst. “You’re uh….well... Wow….”

 

Without thinking, Ernst spat out, “You’remyfirstkiss!”

 

Hanschen stared with a wide eyed shocked look. Ernst turned a light shade of pink as Hanschen’s smile burst across his mouth. “Are you serious?”

 

Ernst nodded simply before Hanschen rubbed his knee slowly and let a hand rest on his shoulder. The simple touches put Ernst as ease as Forbidden Planet continued to play on the screen before them all.  No one seemed to notice the two boys wrapped up in each other. No one except Hanschen and Ernst, who just now noticed that Hanschen had pulled Ernst almost completely against him. His arms, thin and draped in thin blue wool, were trapped between Hanschen’s chest and his own. 

 

“Oh God,” Hanschen snickered and sighed to himself. “Mind if I…”

 

“Oh absolutely!”

 

Directly after Ernst’s squeal, Hanschen captured his mouth one more time. This kiss was more subtle and soft, with Hanschen guiding their mouths together slowly. The taller boy slowly wrapped his arms around Hanschen’s neck, pulling him ever closer as the kiss went on and on and on. 

 

“ How do you feel?” Hanschen whispered once they separated. Ernst’s glasses were all fogged up. But Hanschen could see his amazed expression.

 

“Great….I just need to get home….”

 

Hanschen shrugged playfully, slowly letting himself lean back  so that he was laying across the front seat. He held Ernst by the waist, tugging him down along with him. “Well, the movie just started so… And I can always give you a ride home. Oh...And I like the lipstick.”

 

Ernst smiled back and leaned down, kissing him slowly and letting the two of them melt down into each other without another fear in the world. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Hanschen looked down at the smaller, frailer boy laying on his chest. A sea of light brown waves was strewn across his pale chest caught Hanschen's eye. He could swear that, in the dim yellow light coming from his lamp, he saw a hint of gold in Ernst’s mane of brown.  He took a deep breath and realized it had been the first time he caught his breath since they had finished. “What?” He mumbled slowly under his breath. “Oh….Nothing really.”

 

“There is no way you’re not thinking of anything,” Ernst scoffed back, slowly propping himself up on his elbows so his face was only inches away from Hanschen’s. After Hanschen left a quick kiss on Ernst’s lips out of sheer inability to help it, the dimpled boy continued. “I mean….You always look like you’re thinking. There’s no way that you suddenly stopped thinking.”

 

“Maybe cause when you’re around I can’t think of anything else besides what’s right in front of me,” He suggested as strong hands slowly moved up Ernst’s arms and to his back to dance along the bumps of his spine and trace his freckles slowly. He couldn’t quite see them but he knew they were there. The four in a square on his right shoulder. The two dark ones at the nape of his neck. But Ernst shrugged him off with a weak chuckle.

 

“Don’t be a sap, Hansi,” He said and reached out to brush back the piece of hair he had dislodged from it’s position when he was tugging at it.

 

The blond just chuckled to himself and rolled Ernst off of him. He sat on the edge of the couch, searching the ground around them to find his boxers. He only did find them when Ernst pulled them out from between the cushions and tossed them over. After Hanschen smiled a thank you over to him, he continued. “Do you feel any different?”

 

Hanschen looked over his shoulder as he pulled some semblance of clothes back on, “What do you mean, baby?”

 

“Like….I don’t know….” Ernst flopped onto his back, tugging one of Mrs. Rilow’s quilts over him now that he felt completely exposed. “Is anything different now that….I don’t know.”

 

For a few moments, Hanschen looked around his empty, dark lounge where he normally sat around with his family to watch the TV. But now, the only familiar thing in there with him was the thin, tinny sound of the radio sitting on the window. A slow, winding song from when his parents were there age played. Hanschen wondered if they had any fond memories to this song like he and Ernst had. 

 

“I feel perfectly normal,” he assured after a few moments and cast a look over his shoulder. He took in the sight of Ernst, curled up and soft beside his companion. “The only difference between us now and us half an hour ago is now I know what you look like naked,” he took another self-indulgent glance over Ernst's body, mostly covered by a blanket now. But in his gentle gaze there was still some fire from before. “Well, I have an idea of it. I was a bit busy at the moment where I could….”

 

When Hanschen’s greedy hand crept over to tug at the quilt separating them, Ernst squealed and squirmed away. “Stop it, Hansi! You know what I mean!” Quietly, Ernst turned on his side to watch Hanschen’s perfectly formed body tug on his boxers and then the tee shirt laying on the floor next to one of Ernst’s loafers. “Are we going to be any different now that we…”

 

The blond boy scoffed and stood, searching the room for his jeans. “I don’t think so, Ernie. Not unless you want to start sneaking off to my car during lunch every day….”

 

“I think I’m good,” As he sat up, Ernst shifted so that he was facing his friend with a goofy grin. For a few more moments, he was allowed to silently admire Hanschen get dressed. He felt a bit guilty seeing that he was the one who took them off and wasn’t helping in putting them back on. But he quickly forgot that too, replacing that through with the thought of pulling Hanschen back into an embrace on the couch for a few more minutes before facing the outside world. But hell, the sun was down. The world was asleep and they could do whatever they want.

 

“If you’re good, I’m good,” Hanschen whispered before taking a seat besides Ernst and resting his head on his shoulder. He took those precious seconds to let his muscles relax, his face go soft, all this walls come down slowly. And suddenly Ernst was looking down at the soft outline of a boy, devoid of sharp edges and rage and cockiness and fear and everything else Hanschen carried on his beck from day to day. 

 

That was before they were abruptly reminded as to why they couldn’t do whatever they wanted. Because through the window came the sudden glare of headlights. 

 

“Oh shit!” Hanschen hissed, jumping to his feet to look at the clock. Suddenly he was right back to the stubborn, mildly arrogant boy who had tossed Ernst’s virginity into the dumpster. “Fuck, it’s already ten!”

 

Ernst jumped to his feet, clinging the blanket to his still undressed form. “Oh gosh, I thought you said you were home alone tonight!”

 

“For most of the night at least!” Hanschen hissed back before there was the sound of the front door clicking unlocked. His eyes became huge with fear as he pointed desperately towards the stairs. “Go up to my room!” He whispered urgently. “And don’t make a SOUND!”

 

Ernst didn’t even hesitate to wrap the blanket around him fully and sprint up the stairs to the second story hallway. As the kitchen light turned on and his sisters’ voices, he ferociously ran around the lounge, throwing Ernst’s sweater and shoes under the loveseat and desperately hoped no one would notice them sticking out slightly. Just before his mother could come in and catch him, he crashed down back onto the sofa only in his tee shirt, socks, and boxers.

 

“Hanschen!” Mrs. Rilow sighed, turning on a lamp to shed a light on her son. “What are you still doing up?”

 

Still pretending to be half awake, he rolled over on the cushions. “Oh….Mom….I took a nap when I got home and I guess I just….overslept.”

 

“Well, Jeez, Hanschen,” She muttered and slowly walked around the living room. She stopped by the arm of the couch, bending over to pick up the pair of trousers that Hanschen immediately recognized as Ernst’s. “Do you just strip down when you're home alone?”

 

The blond jumped up much faster than someone who just woke up should have and took the jeans from his mother’s grasp. “Oh yeah. Sorry, Mom. I’ll make sure that next time I nap in my room!” He squeaked out before bounding towards the stairs.

 

Mrs. Rilow couldn’t continue as her son rushed up to the second story. Only to be met with Ernst sitting numbly on his small twin sized bed with the quilt still wound around him. “Oh lord,” He sighed, tossing the trousers at Ernst. “That was the most terrifying thing I’ve ever experienced.”

 

Ernst smiled cheekily before pointing at Hanschen’s arm. For some reason, his cheeks went a vibrant red as he said, “Uh….you realize that you have some…..stuff on your forearm still, right?”

 

Hanschen looked down at the dried white stain on his already forearm. “Fucking Christ,” He whispered, yet couldn’t help but laugh. “I bet she thought I was tugging one-”

  
“GROSS!” And the trousers were thrown back at Hanschen’s grinning face at full force. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally posted on my tumblr @melchixr where i take prompts and st u f f


End file.
